Opposites Attract
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: What will happen when Bad Boy Edward Cullen moves to Forks with his family and meets Good girl, and Police Chief's daughter, Bella Swan in a very unexpected way? Soon after, an intense relationship develops between the two but what will happen when their families find out? Will they last? And will they overcome all obstacles in their way? All Human/M Please Review! Possible series!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 1 of Opposites Attract.**

**I am reposting this story, making edits and hopefully correcting any spelling and grammar mistakes. I will repost first couple of chapters that were already up and then carry on the story. **

**I have even planned ahead in the story so**** there will be a sequel! I hope you like it because then that can go ahead like planned!**

**There are Outfits for this story available on my profile.**

**I would really appreciate your views on this story, so let me know what you think by Reviewing! Please?! :) **

**Thanks - Enjoy Bad Boy Edward! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming tonight."

"Oh come on Bella, lighten up! Live a little!" Jessica says, as she pulls me along behind her. I try to keep up as best I can in my heels, as we head up the long driveway towards the loud music, that pulsed through the air from a huge white house in front of us.

"Yeah Bella… Besides everybody from school is coming, so we had to come!" Lauren argues as she pulls up her already mini skirt and fluffed her hair.

"But I don't get it. I mean… no one even knows them. They haven't even started school yet, and they invite everybody to a party. Why?" I ask as we climb up the steps to the front door.

"Duhh Bella! They are the Cullens and Hales. If you get invited to one of their parties, you go!" Jessica shouts over the now very loud music, as we make our way through crowded hallway.

"But we don't know them! Do you even know what they look like?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at both of them.

"Yes, actually I do. I added most of them on Facebook after the invites were sent out." Lauren responds proudly.

"Most of them?" I ask.

"Yeah well, I added the hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, both of them are tall, blonde, blue eyed and stunning. And I added Emmett and Alice Cullen, who they are dating. He's this big shoot football player, all bulky and handsome, and she's this tiny, pretty thing who's a fashionista in the making. But they also have a brother, Edward Cullen. He's apparently got this whole dark, brooding thing going on, with loads of tattoos and he is totally hot. But, no one's actually seen him yet… and that's why I'm here. I totally want to meet him and get to know him a little better… if you know what I mean." Lauren explained, finishing with an over the top wink in mine and Jessica's direction.

"Oh right." I reply, still not quite understanding why _I _needed to be here.

"Oh come on Bella, loosen up! Have a drink" Jessica shouts, handing me a red cup filled with a suspicious looking liquid.

"I don't know guys, you know parties aren't really my thing" I respond, sipping the drink and cringing slightly at the taste.

"Bella can you just quit acting like the Chief of Police's daughter for just one night, and have fun. Everything will be fine."

"Well, maybe if she had worn the outfit we had picked out for her she would have a better time." Lauren whispered harshly to Jessica, under her breath.

I ducked my head shyly, trying to hide any signs of hurt that came across my features at her words, as well as to secretly check out what I was wearing.

I thought I looked pretty good, wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a pink, flowing top with thin straps that hugged my curves. I had even finished my look off with a pair of sky high black heels with spikes and had curled my long, brown hair. It was far better than the outfit Lauren had picked out, which had consisted of a mini skirt that barely covered my ass and a crop top showing of my stomach. In other words I would have looked like a slut, like she does.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with Jessica and Lauren. We are just too different. I'm a shy, straight A student, who likes to listen to all types of music and read books in my spare time. Whereas, they are outgoing and confident, focusing more on boys and sex than school. That's all I seem to hear them talk about… _boys_ and _sex._ Jessica has this on-going thing with a dumb football player called Mike, and Lauren, well, she has on-going flings with just about every other boy in the entire school. Like I said, they're sluts. I think the only reason I'm friends with them is because both of their mothers are friends with mine, and it just sort of happened.

"Yeah, you should have taken our advice and wore that outfit, you would've looked super-hot!" Jessica agrees with Lauren… like usual.

"Yeah… maybe you would have finally cashed in your _V card_ if you had." Lauren teases grabbing Jessica's hand, "Come on Jess. Let's go dance!" she said, towing her into the mass of people dancing in the living room.

I sigh heavily, taking another sip of my drink as I lean against the wall and take in my surroundings.

"She's wrong you know. You look so hot in that outfit, but just the right amount to balance with your natural beauty." A small, high pitched voice interrupts my thoughts.

My head snaps around in the direction of the voice to find a small, pretty pixie like girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes staring back at me. Alongside her was a tall, lean guy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes who had his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Excuse me?" I ask shyly, unsure of what to say to her.

"Your friend, the blonde one, she's wrong about your outfit. I love it! Its way better than what she's wearing, that's probably why she hates it, because she's jealous." The pixie girl says confidently gesturing to my outfit.

"Umm… thanks… I guess."

"No problem. I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." She replies, holding out a hand for me to take.

"I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you. So this is your party? It's awesome." I try to say as convincingly as possible, but receive a laugh from both of them in return, which tells me I didn't succeed.

"Not your scene?" Jasper asks.

"Not really, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just had a feeling" he responds with another chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not my brother's thing either apparently, which would explain why he is upstairs in his room, sulking" Alice tells me, making me giggle in response.

"Well, got to circulate, we'll see you around Bella." She finishes, before leading Jasper off into the crowd.

For most of the night, I ended up just wandering around the party by myself as Jessica makes-out and dances with Mike, and Lauren goes off with a football player, James, to do God knows what. After a couple of drinks I'm feeling a little buzzed making me loosen up a little and dance, but the drinks soon mean I'm in desperate need for a bathroom, so I go in search of one in this huge house. Just off the kitchen, I find what seems to be the bathroom with no queue, score! So I quickly make my way over and swing the door open, only to find Lauren and James having sex up against the sink. I cringe and avert my eyes, before shouting a quick sorry as I slam the door shut behind me.

"You might want to try the one upstairs. Up two flights of stairs, second door on the right." a voice says behind me, making me turn around to come face to face with a beautiful blonde girl.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, thanks…"

"Rosalie Hale" she says in a bored tone.

"Right, okay, well thanks." I reply, before I scuttle away, slightly scared by her cold personae.

I hurriedly make my way upstairs, being as careful as I can not to trip or fall in my heels. The first floor is busy with people, mostly couples, making –out up against the walls, some practically having sex right there in the hallway. So I quickly avert my eyes and make my way up to the second floor, which is a lot quieter than the other, only seeing one girl who stumbles back down the stairs as I reach the top. I find the bathroom easily and feel much better after I have done my business.

As I exit the bathroom ready to re-join the party downstairs, a voice startles me from behind.

"Bella!"

I whirl round, startled by the voice coming from the darkness.

He slowly steps out from the shadows with a smug smirk on his face.

"Mike, hey, what's going on?" I ask casually, hoping my voice doesn't give away the fear that has suddenly come over me.

"Oh Bella… so beautifulll…" he slurs, as he steps closer to me.

"Umm… Mike, are you okay? Where's Jess?"

"Oh, I don't care. I gave only ever cared about you. That's why I used her… to get closer to you, Bell-a…" he said, dragging out my name as he continues to step towards me, causing me to back away with each of his steps.

"Mike, wh… what are you t-talking about?" I stutter, as my back hits the wall.

"Come off it Bella, I know you want me too" he breathes, lowering his face down to mine making a wave of the strong alcohol smell on his breath to hit me. His arms are soon pressed up against the wall on either side of me, caging me in with no escape.

"I want you Bella. You're minee…" he slurs once again, before lowering his face down to my neck and placing sloppy kisses up and down my throat.

"Mike…. Stop" I say, as I try to push him away, but that only seems to encourage him as he presses his body closer to mine.

"No, Bella, Come on!" He says, as his lips crash down onto mine. He hard lips start to kiss me roughly, as I continue to struggle against him and his lips. He is soon forcing his tongue into my mouth making me taste the alcohol in my mouth. After a few more minutes of me fighting against him, I can't take anymore, so I use all my might to bite down on his tongue.

"Argh, you bitch!" he shouts, as he grabs to tops of my arms and squeezes hard making me cry out in pain.

"Please stop…" I plead, as he starts to kiss my neck again, his hands travelling from my arms to my boobs, taking them in his hands roughly causing me to whimper out in agony.

"Oh yeah, you like that baby, yeah" he groans out, misinterpreting my whimper, "Yeah, well let's see what your hiding." He continues as he grabs my top and ripping it in half to reveal my lace bra and stomach.

"Shit, Bella you're so hot, I have to have you." He moans, reaching down to undo his pants.

"No, please, Mike, No." I cry out, tears streaming down my face.

He lips find my neck again, where he kisses and bites as he pushes against me hard, crushing me to the wall. His hands make their way to the front of my pants, trying to get them open.

"Nooo… plee-asee! Stop!" I start to shout, fighting against him.

Then, all of a sudden, he's gone.

And I can breathe properly again for the first time in the last few minutes.

I sink to the floor as I break down in tears at the situation. I look up to find a tall, lean yet bulky guy with bronze hair punching and kicking Mike repeatedly, as he lay on the floor groaning in pain.

"Please, stop." I whisper through my tears, causing the guy to stop suddenly and turn towards me.

With tears still in my eyes I quickly look down, trying and pull myself together, by gathering the remains of my shirt to cover up my body as best I can.

Then, a black t-shirt appears in front of me making me to look up at my mystery hero. Our eyes lock instantly, his bright emerald green eyes connecting with my own chocolate brown.

"Here" he says, indicating to the shirt.

He helps me put on the shirt eventually, as all my strength has gone from my earlier fight against Mike. He then takes me in his arms, cradling me to his chest and carries me into a room down the hall. I instantly curl up against his hard, warm chest feeling weirdly protected and safe in his presence. A few seconds later he places me down softly on a comfortable bed, my eyes fluttering closed as a sleepy states takes over me, probably due to the combination of alcohol and exhaustion.

But just before I'm fully asleep I hear my mystery guy softly talking to me.

"Hey, you okay?" his smooth, soothing voice asks as a hand comes up to stroke my hair out my face.

"Yeahh…" I breathe into the pillow.

"Do you want to call the cops?"

"No, no cops"

"Okay" he responds.

"Thank you…" I whisper just before sleep takes over me.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. Chapter 2 tomorrow! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is Chapter 2 of Opposites Attract! I hope you like it! Its my favourite chapter! **

**Please Review, I really appreciate them! Loves xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I was woken from my deep slumber early the next morning, by the warmth of the sun on my bare legs. I stirred and stretched, letting out a soft groan before slowly opening my eyes for the first time, only to realize I wasn't in my room.

I wasn't in my bedroom, or even in my house.

"What the hell happened last night?" I mumbled to myself, looking around and taking in the unfamiliar environment.

I was lying on a very large, very comfy bed in the centre of the room, which was covered in navy blue sheets. To my right was a wall covered with music from floor to ceiling. Records and CD's were lined up, row after row, not seeming to be in any sort of order. There was also a closed door next to the bed, which I presumed was an adjoining bathroom. The walls of the room were cream, but had mostly been covered with what looked like vintage music posters, from Michael Jackson, to Blink 182, to The Beatles.

On my left was a large window, which looked out onto the dense forest that surrounded the house. Underneath the window was a large, brown leather couch which was made up with a blanket and pillow, as if someone had been sleeping on it.

I quickly got out of bed to make my way over to the couch, but as soon as I did, I regretted it.

My whole body ached and my head spun making me uneasy on my feet.

That was when it all came flooding back to me.

_Last night. The party. Mike attacking me. _

_The mysterious, green eyed guy that saved me from Mike._

_And his intense emerald green eyes that felt like he could see right into my soul. _

I quietly made my way over to the couch, noting that it had definitely been slept on last night.

Had my rescuer slept on the couch, while I took the bed?

A small wave of guilty ran through my body, as I realised that my mystery green eyed stranger had not only saved me from Mike, but he had allowed me to kick him out of his _own_ bed.

I let out a small groan sinking down on to the couch, embarrassed by the situation I had got myself into, when I accidently sat on something. I grabbed it from underneath me, only to see it was a small Polaroid camera, along with a few pictures. It was when I flipped through the picture I got my biggest shock. Some of these pictures were of me sleeping and I looked… pretty. I never take a good picture usually; at least that's what my mom tells me. But in these I looked… peaceful, with my pale skin contrasting against the navy pillow that I hugged to my chest and my dark brown hair fanned out around me.

I was so engrossed in the pictures; I didn't notice the bathroom door across the room open.

"You're finally awake, huh?" a smooth like velvet voice said, startling me from my day dream making me stand up quickly. I instantly search for the owner of the voice; and when I see him, I stop dead in my tracks.

He was gorgeous… like _beyond_ gorgeous.

He was tall and lean, about a foot taller than my 5"4 stature and he had just the right amount of muscle covering his tall frame. He had this crazy bronze coloured hair that stuck up in every direction like he had just got up from a night of wild sex. He was wearing dark wash jean, which he wore dangerously low on his hips, so you could see his 'V' muscle that had a hint of hair trailing below the waist band. And the white t-shirt that he wore hugged his body just right and showed off some ink, which was just peeking out from under his sleeve.

I don't know how long I stared at him, but I know it was definitely _too_ long.

"See something you like?" he said, interrupting my ogling of him, making me blush a little.

I snapped my eyes up to meet his. His bright emerald orbs shining with smugness, which matched the smirk on his luscious lips.

"I could say the same." I reply, as his eyes momentarily flickered down my body, taking in every one of my curves on the way, making me shiver slightly under his intense gaze.

This time it's his eyes that snap back up to meet mine, as I smirk back, mimicking his earlier actions.

"Well, can you blame me," he answers, taking slow yet purposeful steps towards me, "I have a beautiful girl in my room, wearing nothing but my shirt and her underwear."

"It's a little hard to concentrate." He whispers to me, leaning in so close his lips brush against me neck. I take in a shaky breathe at his proximity, his body now almost flush against mine.

"Wait a second," I interrupt, "how did I end up not wearing pants? I remember… the shirt but my pants…"

"Oh, right, that." he chuckled before continuing; "You were complaining about being uncomfortable and asked me to take them off for you," brushing his hand lightly up my thigh.

"Oh. I didn't ask you to do anything else for me did I? That I don't remember, that is." I ask sarcastically, finally deciding to put some space between the two of us so he wouldn't distract me.

"No, but you do talk in your sleep." He snickered, as he plopped down on his couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and lighting up.

"Yeah, I know." I reply shyly, pulling down the hem of his shirt, suddenly a little self-conscious of my state of attire in front of him.

"You don't need to do that you know. I already said you are beautiful, don't cover up." he said staring at me for a second, before he turns to open the window and lets out his drag outside.

My blush deepens at his comment, looking down at the floor to hide my redden cheeks.

"I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." I introduce myself shyly, after a long pause.

"So I was right about the beautiful thing," he smirked, "Edward Cullen." He finished, picking up his guitar and strumming away lightly.

"Listen, about last night," I started nervously, unsure of how to actually get across to this incredibly hot guy that I was sorry, without making a fool of myself, "I just wanted to say… thank you… you know… for… last night… with… Mike."

"Mike!? That's what that lowlifes name is?" he interrupts angrily, getting up from the couch to start pacing the room.

"Well, yeah, I don't know what… happened. He must have just… drank too much, I guess…"

"You guess?! You guess?!" Edward whisper harshly, coming towards me, "Look what he did to you!" he finishes, yanking up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal hand shaped bruises on the top of both my arms.

"Hey, don't take this out on me, okay?!" I shout back, starting to get angry, "It's not like it's my fault, I didn't ask for him to do this to me!"

"Yeah, well, you could have at least let me finish what I started last night. That guy deserved way more than just a few blows to the head"

"Well it looked like you were gonna kill him."

"I should have. I could have." He mumbled almost to himself.

"No, you shouldn't have, Edward. That's why I stopped you. You don't need to be getting yourself into trouble for me." I replied quietly, raising my hand and running my fingertips lightly over the tattoo that I could see from underneath his t-shirt sleeve.

"Trust me; I've been in worst trouble and done worse than that last night." He responded, looking away while taking a deep drag.

I stood there in front of him for a second, taking in every detail of his profile. His straight nose, his plump lips and the strong, sexy line of his jaw that had just the right amount of stubble on it, making me want to reach up and lick it.

"I should get going." I finally said, turning to find my clothes.

Silence fell upon us, as I started to get dressed until Edward finally broke it.

"You know you should have at least let me call the cops." He grumbled around the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well… Calling the cops, would have been calling my _dad_ and I just didn't need that!" I said, looking over at him as I pull on my jeans.

"Wow… your dad's a cop?"

"Chief of Police actually, and he didn't know I had come to a party, so…"

"Oh, I get it, daddy doesn't know his little girl has a wild, partying side to her?" he joked.

"Something like that, yeah," I laugh, picking up my heels, not putting them on so I could make a swift exit without anybody seeing me.

I walked slowly over to where he was sitting on his couch, his eyes following my every move, as I stop just between his parted knees.

"I've got a problem…" I whisper.

"Oh, and what's that?" He smirked, looking up at me.

"If I remember correctly, my shirt… got ruined last night," I said, seeing Edward visibly tense when I mentioned last night, so I quickly get to the point, "So… I was wondering if I could take this shirt, on a loan basis obviously."

"Right… and um, what's in this for me? What do I get, if you get my shirt?" He asked his hands finding their way up to my hips, which makes my heart start to pound loudly in my chest.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Umm… I can think of something." He says, standing up not moving his hands from my hips.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

In an instant Edwards lips are on mine.

And they felt so good. His soft lips worked against mine, starting of gentle and slow before building in intensity and passion. When he brushed his tongue across my bottom lip I immediately granted him access. Our tongues stroked each other's and fought for dominance. I let out a small moan as he pressed his body to mine not slowing his lips. But soon our lips have to part, as we both come up for air.

"Wow…" I breathe, putting my hands on his strong shoulders.

"Yeah… I've wanted to do that since last night." Edward confessed with a smirk.

After a few seconds of silence, I decide it's time to leave before this situation gets awkward.

"I should really get going…" I whisper, stepping away from Edward quickly before he makes me change my mind.

Edward stays silent, as I pick up my purse and shoes, and make my way over to the door.

"You know, I would have let you keep the shirt, without a kiss." He called out to me, making me turn round to see him smirking as he lights up again.

"I would have kissed you anyway." I admit boldly, which is unusual for me.

"You shouldn't want that Bella," he started, his eyes boring into mine, "I'm not good for you."

"I don't know you very well Edward… but after what you did for me last night… I don't believe that."

"Well you should…" he said, before turning away from me.

Not knowing what to say in response, I decide to just leave without a word and hopefully without running into any of his family.

* * *

**What did you think? Review! **

**Chapter 3 tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey Guys! Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! **

**There are Outfits for this story available on my profile.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate your views on this story, so let me know what you think by Reviewing! Please?! :)**

**Thanks - Enjoy Bad Boy Edward! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

The next morning I'm awake before my alarm. I didn't sleep very well at all, and when I did sleep, I dreamt of Edward.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and about what happened.

It was driving me _crazy!_

It was just so out of character for me to be so confident and forward. To everybody around town, I'm the Chief of Polices daughter, who is as sweet as pie and doesn't get into any trouble.

I blend into the background, I conform.

I have to when you have 'friends' like Jessica and Lauren, who are so loud and bossy. I just try to keep to myself, being the quite member of a group that doesn't quite fit in.

But yesterday with Edward, I was different. I didn't shy away like I usually do, and I certainly didn't restrain from a bit of flirting. I mean I spent most of my time with him in nothing but panties and his t-shirt, which I am unashamedly wearing right now, as I lie in my bed waiting for my alarm to go off. I just couldn't help myself from wearing it to bed again. It smelt just like him, a mixture of soap and musk with just a hint of smoke. It was just weirdly comforting to me and I found myself frequently lifting the collar up to my nose to inhale its amazing scent.

But the one thing that was dominating my thoughts the most… was the kiss that we shared.

It was actually my first kiss. Well first proper kiss that is, I'm not counting the kiss Mike forced upon me when he attacked me. So my kiss with Edward was my first in my eyes. And I had never imagined it would happen like that but I know I would never change it. It was perfect. The way our lips fit together made it feel like we were made for each other or something, and there was this sort of current that ran between us, like an electricity that ran through our veins and though each other when we were connected.

Suddenly, my alarm buzzed loudly startling me out of my Edward filled day-dreams and back into lonely reality.

"Isabella! Isabella, are you awake?"

"Yes, mom. I'm awake." I shout through my door, rolling my eyes.

"Good! You can't be late now!" Renée calls back, before I hear her walking away from my door.

My mom, Renée, isn't the most motherly of people. She's more focused on my future, always telling me to '_do well at school'_ and making sure that I _'keep getting good grades,'_ so I can go to '_college' _and get a _'good paying job'_. I swear that's all she ever talks about, because that's what she wanted. It didn't quite work out for her though, when she got pregnant with me, while at college, and dropped out after marrying my dad quickly to avoid being the talk of town. So now _she_ is trying to get _me_ to live out _her _dreams.

Don't get me wrong, I want to do well in school, and I do want to go to college.

It's just sometimes I would like my mom and dad to be interested in me, now, rather than worrying about me in the future. I just want my mom to talk to me sometimes about boys or scandals around the town, and not just about where I should go to college, or what course I should do, and what path I should take in the future.

I mean college is definitely an option for me, I have the grades to get in and I would work hard for my degree but I want other things than just… that.

I want to be happy and have an exciting, loving relationship, unlike my parents, and I want to have a family.

"Isabella! I don't hear the shower!" Renée yells up the stairs, interrupting my thoughts and making me quickly get up and into the shower.

I hurriedly wash my hair and body with my favourite strawberry flavoured products before climbing out and drying myself off, so I can apply my body lotion. I then dry and curl my hair, before applying a small amount of makeup. After, I make my way to my closet to pick my outfit for the day, deciding on a pair of dark wash jeans, a white and navy striped t-shirt, to cover up the bruises Mike left on the tops of my arms, and my favourite pair of Toms, before grabbing my bag and heading down stairs.

My feet had barely hit the last step of the stairs, when Renée thrusts a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice at me.

"Here, Isabella. Come on now, you can't be late for school." She stated, as she opened the front door and gestured for me to leave.

"Thanks, mom," I sigh, passing her on my way to my truck. There was no point arguing with her. I've tried a million times before, explaining that I have plenty of time to eat breakfast with her and dad, _and_ still get to school before the bell. But it never worked. So I've learnt to just let it go.

I jump into my beat-up, old, red Chevy truck, while ripping open the granola bar with my teeth immediately, realizing for the first time this morning how hungry I am.

It only takes me 10 minutes to get to school, the same amount of time it takes to get to anywhere else in this small town. After all there is only one of everything in this town, one store, one diner, one high school, and not much happens here. So when I pull up into the parking lot I'm not surprised to see small crowds of students lingering outside the school, all trying to get a better look at the new students, who had just pulled up into the parking lot.

I quickly park up and grab my bag from the passenger seat, before hopping out of my truck. I look across the parking lot just in time to see the Cullens and Hales make their '_grand entrance._' Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were the first to appear out of a cherry red convertible, followed closely by Alice and Jasper. Each couple oblivious or just ignoring, all the commotion they were causing, as they were so absorbed with each other. But the only thing that I noticed was that Edward wasn't there. Why wouldn't he come to school with his family? Was he sick? Was he skipping school?

A wave a fear rushes through my body at the sudden thought that he could be avoiding me after yesterday. But I soon brush that thought off when I remember that he was the one the wanted it; he was the one to kiss me, so he wouldn't be avoiding me… would he?

My worries soon evaporate when I see Edward speed into the lot in a black Volvo, screeching to a stop in the space beside his families. He leisurely get out of his car a few seconds later and I notice instantly that he is looking even hotter than he did yesterday, if that's even possible. He was dressed in dark jeans slung low on his hips, much like yesterday, yum, and a t-shirt with a checked shirt thrown on top. He slowly sauntered his way over to join his brother and sister and their other halves, a slight scowl on his face and his eyes gazing down, only lifting them once to meet mine immediately, making my breathe catch in my throat before he glances away once again. Emmett and Alice don't react to his arrival, but Rosalie throws him a glare over her shoulder, which he response to her by lighting up a cigarette and flipping the bird.

I realise that I have been staring at him for a few minutes now, so I quickly avert my eyes, slightly embarrassed at my obvious ogling. I pretend to be messing around with something in my bag for a second, before looking around to find Jessica and Lauren. I soon spot them standing right next to the Cullens and Hales, trying to get the boys attention by wearing short skirts and pushing out their chests, like usual.

I slowly make my way over, keeping my eyes ahead on the girls so they wouldn't wonder towards a certain hot, brooding guy, that I can't stop thinking about.

"Hey guys," I say as I get near to them, making sure my voice doesn't crack being in such close proximity to Edward.

Jessica and Lauren both snap their heads in my direction, glares appearing on both their faces.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't _Slutty Swan!"_ Jessica snarls loudly, stepping towards me with Lauren right on her heels.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about Jess?" I ask, slightly taken back by her first comment.

"I know what happened on Saturday, Swan! Mike told me!" she shouted.

I freeze at her words, not knowing what to say or do.

I can feel Edward staring into the back of my head, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, as soon as the words leave Jessica's lips.

"M-m-mike… told… you… what… happened?" I splutter, confused to why she would be angry with me if Mike had told her what happened.

"Yeah, that's right. Mike told me how you tried to seduce him when you disappeared! He also told me that you just wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"What! No, no, no, no… that is not what happened… M-mike is lying!" I retort in a firm yet quiet voice, as I become increasingly aware of the amount of attention is on us after Jessica's shouting started.

"Oh yeah right!" she yelled, stepping closer to me.

"I'm serious Jess," I start softly, "It wasn't me, it was Mike. He tried it on with me. He was drunk-k and… and H-he al-l-most r-r-raped me!" I finished in a whisper.

There was a moment of silence before Jessica just started to laugh, loudly and almost hysterically.

"Oh that is rich, Bella! That is also exactly what Mike said you would say!"

"Well he's lying! Jess, come on! You have to believe me here!" I plead.

"Oh really, and who exactly is she going to believe Bella?" Mike said, walking out from behind me to stand by Jessica, putting an arm over her shoulders _comfortingly_.

The last time I had seen Mike he was face down on the floor getting beat up by Edward. It was only now that I saw the full effect of what Edward had done to Mikes face, and I can say now it looked nasty. His face was black and blue and he had several cuts on his cheeks, lips and one big gash above his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… I forgot the best part," Jessica started, with a smug look on her face, "Mike got beat up… by the other guy _you_ are seeing! You acting all clueless about the Cullens… was just fucking bullshit! Why else would Edward beat up Mike out of the blue?! You already knew about him! You were probably already having sex with him and lying about being a virgin still! I mean Mike saw you going into his room after you left him beat up on the floor, so don't act so innocent Swan!" she shouted, making sure everyone heard, including the Cullens and Hales.

I blushed instantly, and try to hold back the tears welling up in my eyes, when I feel everyone in the parking lot staring at me.

I stand there frozen once again, not knowing what to do. Fight or flight.

However, before I could decide what to do a lone figure steps in front of me, blocking me from Jessica and Mike.

I know its Edward. I'm just not quite sure what he is doing.

"You have no fucking idea what is going on, or what happened." He said coldly to the couple, before he starts to slowly walk towards the school building, purposely bumping shoulders with Mike as he does so.

And with that he's gone, soon to be followed by his siblings and their partners.

It seemed like the rest of the school were just standing there waiting for something else to happen, but I was done, so I decide to just get away from them before anything else could be said, and follow Edward into the school.

"Oh yeah that's right Swan, run off to you _boyfriend_!" Jessica calls after me, as I make my way across the lot towards my first class. But I'd had just about enough of Jessica shouting at me today, so I flipped.

"OH, FUCK OFF JESSICA!" I shout, turning to face her with a glare before continuing to class.

The rest of the morning dragged.

And to make matters worse, I could feel everyone staring at me in every class, and I knew that every whisper and hushed comment was about me, as I passed people in the hallways.

When lunch finally arrived, I could not have been happier to get outside and away from these suffocating school walls so I could finally breathe again.

Unfortunately, I still had to go to the cafeteria to grab some food and I knew that the scrutiny I had been under all day would be ten times worse in there.

And I was right.

The whole room fell silent as I made my way over to the food queue, the only sound being the lunch ladies serving food and the soft murmur of chatter, most likely about me. I blushed deeply, like I had been doing all day, and just grabbed the first thing I saw and got the hell out of there.

As soon as I was outside, I took in a huge breath of fresh air, feeling free for the first time today. I didn't really know where I was going to eat lunch as I usually eat inside with the others but I know that definitely isn't an option anymore, so outside it would have to be.

I made my way to the back of the schools main building and found a spot against the wall where I could read my book and eat my slice of pizza without being disturbed.

I became so engrossed in my book that I hadn't even noticed that I had been joined by someone until he spoke.

"Bella…" he spoke in his smooth like velvet voice.

I looked up shocked to see him there, standing up against the wall just a few feet away.

"Edward…" I whispered, "What are you doing back here?"

He said nothing, but indicates to his cigarette in his hand as he lets out a long drag.

"Right…" I said blushing before looking back down to my book.

We were silent for a few minutes before he breaks it.

"What are you reading?" he asks, sliding down to sit next to me, our legs brushing together.

"Withering Heights"

"Ahh… so you're a romantic…" he concludes, rolling his eyes.

"Something like that… I guess"

Another silence falls upon us but it's wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, like we can just _be, _together.

"Your friends a piece work, huh?" he states, taking a deep drag.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you can really call us friends now, can you? Besides we weren't that close to start with. Our mothers are friends and it just sort of happened." I admit.

"Well… that explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Why the two of you were '_friends_', you are just so different to her."

"Umm, good different, or bad different?" I ask softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He stares at me for a minute before responding.

"Definitely a good different," breaking his gaze with me, before continuing, "So… you're a virgin, huh?" he says with a smirk, his eyes now staring straight ahead.

"_That's _all you took from what happened this morning?" I asked in return, laughing, but slightly taken back by his forward question.

"Yeah"

"Okay then… I-um… Y-yes, I am…" I stutter embarrassingly.

"So that was your first kiss yesterday?"

"Yeah, I guess" I whisper, glancing at him to see he was still staring forward.

"Uhh… that makes it worse now that I want to do it again." He says simply.

I look over at him properly to see if he was serious, and from what I could tell, he was.

"No it doesn't." I reply without thinking.

"What?" he asks finally looking at me. His green eyes meeting my brown ones making my heart flutter in my chest.

"Kiss me." I breathe.

And with that, his lips are on mine. Heat building in our kiss almost immediately. My lips' caressing his softly, as his tongue seeks entrance. I let out a small breathy moan in between kisses, and his tongue finds its way into my mouth exploring it wildly. As our kisses become more needy and passionate, I move closer to him, making him grab me around the waist and lift me onto him lap so I'm straddling him. I reach my hands around his neck pulling on his hair, causing him to groan. His hands soon find their way to the small of my back, inching down lower and lower as our make-out session continues.

The school bell indicating the end of lunch rings loudly above our heads interrupts our kiss, and causing us to break apart to catch our breath.

"You've really never done that before?" he asks, chuckling to himself as he runs his hands through his hair, before placing them possessively on my hips.

I shake my head silently, as I lightly bite down on my lower lip.

"Aggh…. What happened? I thought you were the Police Chiefs innocent daughter," He asks, lifting me up with him as he stands and placing me gently on my feet.

"I don't know… when I'm with you…. I'm different." I say softly, using his words from earlier as an answer.

"You should get to class," he says coldly, his mood suddenly changing while he hands me my bag from the floor.

"Shouldn't you be too?" I snap back, hurt slightly by his cold attitude towards me.

"Nah… and like I said yesterday, I'm not good for you Bella. I'll see you around" He replies, turning and walking off in the direction of the forest, pulling out his smokes.

Leaving me to head back into school and to all the whispers again, which for a while, whilst I was with Edward, I had forgotten about.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know. **

**Chapter 4 tomorrow! :) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4! **

**Thanks for everyone who had read and reviewed this story - I hope you are liking it so far.**

**There are Outfits for this story available on my profile**

**I would really appreciate your views on this story, so let me know what you think by Reviewing! Please?! :)**

**Thanks - Enjoy, xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

I can't sleep… Again.

My mind just won't turn off, and is in overdrive with everything that has happen the last couple of days.

It just keeps going over and over all the events that have managed to change my life so dramatically, in such a short amount of time.

I mean, if you had told me last week what would happen these past three days, I wouldn't have believed you.

There is just no way I would of believed that I would go to a party, without telling my parents, get attacked by Mike, only to get rescued by a drop dead gorgeous guy, kiss and flirt with my hot rescuer, have all my friends turn against me and then make out with the hot guy again at school. I would have literally laughed in your face and called you crazy.

But it happened, to me the Chief daughter, the straight A student and the known good girl in town.

All of this is playing on my mind as I lie in bed, wearing Edward t-shirt again. His large shirt was more like a dress on me, falling to just mid-thigh. I've been wearing it to bed the last couple of nights with just a pair of boy shorts underneath. It was cosy, and the idea that Edward had worn it before comforted me in a way I didn't understand.

I've been awake for maybe 2… 3… hours, staring up at the ceiling, counting down the minutes until my alarm goes off. I just can't seem to turn my brain off. And the only thing I find myself thinking about is Edward.

The effect he has on me is driving me nuts. I have never been so forward with anyone before. I tended to keep to myself and stay pretty invisible to most people, but with Edward… he brings out a different side to me that I've never seen before.

And he is just everywhere I turn, and is going to be for the rest of the year, as I found out in Biology yesterday.

"_You should get to class," he says, handing me my bag from the floor._

"_Shouldn't you be too?" I snap back, hurt slightly by his cold attitude towards me._

"_Nah…and like I said yesterday I'm not good for you Bella. I'll see you around" He replies, turning and walking off in the direction of the forest, pulling out his smokes._

"_Right… see you around…" I mumble to myself, as I make my way back into school. Before I know it, I arrive at Biology having walked there in a bit of a daydream thanks to the amazing kiss I share with Edward. _

_I take my usual seat and busy myself by getting out my books and a pen, trying to take my mind of the fact that I can feel 30 pairs of eyes on me._

"_Slut…" Jessica hisses as she walks past; with Mike right behind her who gave me a menacing smirk. _

_I quickly avert my eyes to the notepad in front of me, praying the school day would end soon. _

_When Mr Banner finally shows up he wastes no time in getting class started, which I was grateful for, as I hoped it would take some of the attention away from me, even if it is just for a little while. So, for the next 45 minutes I tried to focus on taking notes, keeping my gaze down, hoping this class would go by fast._

_My eyes only left my notes once in the hour, and that was near the end, when Mr Banner decided to make an important announcement. And when I say important, I mean important to a bunch of seniors._

"_Now before you all leave in a hurry, to do whatever you guys think is _so _much more important than your education, like who's dating Robert Pattinson now, or what messed up thing Miley Cyrus is doing today, I have some news," Mr Banner joked, pausing as we all laughed, before falling silent again as we awaited the news, "I want you to turn to the person next to you … and meet your new lab partner… for the whole year!" Mr Banner finished, just as the room erupted with a mixture of cheers and groans from my fellow seniors. I, however, was just curious to find out who my partner will be, as the seat next to me was empty today. _

"_Well Miss Swan, let's hope you partner turns up tomorrow." Mr Banner mumbles, as the rest of the class leave, chatting about their lab partners adamantly. _

"_And who is my partner exactly?" I ask timidly, picking up my books and bag before following him towards the door. _

"_A Mr Cullen… Edward Cullen," Mr Banner replied before making his way out the room and down the hall, "See you tomorrow Miss Swan." _

"_Great." I mumble to myself, heading down the hallway, dreading tomorrow's biology lesson already._

Edward is gonna be my partner for the year, whether he likes it or not. I mean who's to say he will ever turn up to Biology, and I know if he does, it's not going to make my life any easier. I'll probably end up doing all the work anyway, plus I could do without the comments and stares.

And _that_ is why I am still awake. Edward.

I can't stop my brain from thinking about him.

My alarm finally goes off, jolting me from my thoughts. I slam my hand down on the clock, making the buzzing stop, and quickly jump out of bed ready to get this day over with. I shower and dress in record time, deciding to wear dark wash jeans with a burgundy tank top, with my black Toms and a colourful scarf around my neck. As I put on a small amount of make-up and pull my hair up into a high ponytail, I notice the bruises still there on the top of my arms, reminding me of Mike's attack. I had taken the time yesterday to cover them up with my short sleeves and a little bit of concealer, but now I just couldn't be bothered. I wasn't about to put on a different top. From my bedroom window the weather looked surprisingly warm and sunny outside, and in Forks you have to take advantage of days like this because they are very rare. So I decide to just leave them. It's not like anyone would notice or care anyway.

My morning at school goes the same as it had the day before. I have Jessica, Mike and the rest of their gang, my so called 'ex' friends, shouting at me from across the parking lot as I pull in, and them whispering snide comments to me as I walk down the hallway. By the time lunch arrives I'm fed up, so I speedily grab a salad from the cafeteria before Jessica shows up and head round to the back of school.

As I round the last corner, I find the area completely deserted and let out the deep breathe I hadn't even known I was holding. I wave of disappointment washing over me, as I realise I was hoping to find Edward leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth, and looking so good he could have just walked off a vogue shoot.

I quickly suppress my upset, and sit down against the wall, pulling out my copy of Wuthering Heights and settling in for the hour in peace.

I get so lost in the story between Heathcliff and Catherine; I don't even notice someone joining me until it's too late.

"Well, are you stealing my spot now Swan?" Edward says interrupting my thoughts and making me nearly jump out of my skin, my heart beating erratically in my chest.

"Jeez, Edward. You scared the crap out of me." I respond, looking up at him as he stands in front of me, blocking out the sun. God, he looked gorgeous, in a tight blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans, with a set of ray-ban perched on his nose perfectly.

"Sorry" he mumbles, a smirk spreading across his lips, "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the wall next to me.

"No, go ahead."

He slowly sits down next to me, so close his thigh grazes mine, but neither of us makes any attempt to move.

"So, are you always gonna be back here?" he asked, pulling out a smoke and lighting up.

"I could ask you the same" I reply, pulling my book down to look at him.

"I have no friends… and I don't want any. I keep to myself nowadays, it's less hassle."

"Oh right… Well, I'm still the 'school slut', if you haven't noticed. I wanted some time where no one is staring at me, or talking about me, for something that didn't even happen." I answer honestly, looking up into his bright green eyes.

He pauses slightly before responding.

"People are idiots."

"Yeah well…" I trail off.

"No Bella! It's true! The people here are such assholes. They listen to that stupid bimbo and that little fucker's story and _believe _it! Over you! I have only just moved here and I already know nobody here is worth my breath! Or yours!" he rants angrily, puffing on his cigarette between sentences.

"Thanks… I guess" I whisper timidly, looking away from him.

"You should stop thanking me." He answers cryptically, just as the bell rings' telling us lunch is over.

I stand up silently, gathering up my stuff before heading to class, as Edward follows suit slowly.

He suddenly grabs my forearm, forcing me to face him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice these yesterday." Edward says furiously, as his hands move up to the bruises Mike left on my pale skin.

"It's okay, they don't hurt anymore. I covered them up better yesterday, but today I just couldn't be bothered." I reply, brushing my fingertips up his arms that are still holding on to me.

"You are so delicate." He says, almost to himself, as his emerald eyes lock with my chocolate ones.

"Not really..." I refuse weakly.

He chuckles under his breath, his hands skimming up over my shoulder to my neck.

"I like your hair like this." He whispers, just as his lips touch my neck lightly, placing a sweet kiss just below my ear. My neck automatically moves to the side to give him better access. His lips gently make their way up and down my neck kissing every inch they can find. He bites and sucks softly every so often making me let out a breathy moan. My hands find his hair helping me push his lips and face deeper into my neck, as I enjoy their little escapade.

"Edward… we…h-have… to stop" I breathe out, pulling his hair slightly urging him to stop.

"Ummm… you are such a tease." He groans into my neck before pulling away, his lustful eyes finding mine.

"We have to go. We can't be late for biology."

"How do you know I have biology?" he questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry I'm not stalking you, we have class together." I reply.

"Oh… Really?" he teases.

"Yes really. And we are lab partners. So let's go." I say, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him in the direction of class.

"Well, I think I actually have a reason to go to Biology now." He says, pulling me back towards him forcefully and placing a searing kiss on my lips, which took my breath away.

"Come on then Swan… Let's go."

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know, and Review! Please! :) **

**Chapter 5 tomorrow! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! This is Chapter 5! I hope you like it!**

**There are Outfits for this story available on my profile.**

**I would really appreciate your views on this story, so let me know what you think by Reviewing! Please?! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far, and to everyone who has reviewed, Big kisses from me! **

**Enjoy Bad Boy Edward! ( I know I do!) xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Edward and I end up walking to Biology together.

And I can't help myself from loving _every_ second of walking by his side.

Even if we do cause quite a scene in the busy hallways of Forks High, as we head to class.

Edward seems completely oblivious to all the attention we are receiving as we walk past all the people gathered by their locker, or walking to their own classes.

But I'm not.

I can hear the whispers… and feel the stares. It's like wave effect. A hushed whisper falls across people as we reach them, and all activities are stopped, just to gawk at us as we pass. Because of this, I keep my head down, blushing slightly at the attention, and wishing I had kept my hair down today so I also could hide behind my long, brown locks. Edward, however, just saunters down the hall, keeping his head up and eyes forward, but with a scowl set permanently on his features.

When we finally reach our class, I'm relieved. Edward pauses at the door for a moment before placing a hand lightly on my lower back and guiding me inside. My heart goes into overtime at his gesture, hammering franticly against my chest, and I have to control my breathing, as an electrical type current runs through my body at his touch.

I slowly make my way over to our bench, relishing in his close presence as he takes his seat next to me, but not overly happy when his hand drops from my waist…weirdly.

My sudden bad mood gets worse when I see Mike and Jessica approaching me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't couple of the year! Slutty Swan and her Brooding _Boyfriend_" Jessica jokes, sending a glare in my direction before turning her towards Edward, "I'm surprised you're still with her, after what she did, trying to steal my man and almost _cheating _on again… she fooled us all into believing her whole 'innocent little girl act,' She's pathetic, I mean look at her, she clearly is trying to get some sympathy with those bruises. Did she tell you that Mike did them? Well she's lying! But I bet it's too late, she clearly already has you fooled."

"You are the only fool here…believing that sick little fucker over Bella." Edward spat in response, nodding towards Mike.

"Uhh…Whatever! When you come to your senses and dump this _slut_, I know a girl much better suited for you… trust me" Jessica says, flicking her hair over her shoulder and stomping off to her bench.

Mike doesn't leave though. Instead, he stands there for a second, his eyes flickering between me and Edward, before leaning down towards me slightly.

"Well, Bella… if I had known you were so easy when it came to spreading your legs, I would have tried to have you before Saturday night" Mike whispered harshly in my ear, making me freeze instantly with fear.

I couldn't believe Mike had said that to me… right in front of everyone… in the middle of class. They may not have been able to hear but that wasn't the point, why bother when everybody already hates me. My brain was still trying to process his words and the situation itself, when I am abruptly pulled from my thoughts by a huge crash.

I snap my head up to find Edward out of his chair and pinning Mike up against the bench opposite ours. His hands clutched Mike's t-shirt collar as he shoved him hard into the wooden table top repeatedly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? HUH? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Edward yelled his face just millimetres away from Mike's.

"You heard Cullen!" Mike mocked back, with wide smirk on his face.

"Oh, I heard Newton! And now I'm gonna beat the shit out to you again. But this time… I _will _finish what I started." Edward growls lowly, at a now somewhat cowering Mike.

It was then I realised I had to stop Edward, before he did something stupid. Hitting Mike could get him in serious trouble and I would only blame myself. Plus, no one else seemed ready to step in, all of them enjoying the show too much to stop it. So when Edward pulls back his fist, ready to throw the first punch, I have to step in.

"Edward, stop, please." I say softly, grabbing his bicep firmly in order to stop him.

He freezes at my touch.

"Bella…" he pleads, clearly torn between right and wrong.

"No, Edward. Come on, he's not worth it." I reply softly, squeezing his arm again as he starts to lower it and loosen his grip on Mike.

"You got lucky this time, Newton. But if you talk to her again, or even just look at her, _nothing_ will stop me from beating the shit out of you." Edward threatens Mike, shoving him away from us one last time.

"Gentlemen, am I interrupting something?" Mr Banner bellows as he enters the room.

Edward and Mike have a short stare down before responding at the same time, "No Sir," "No"

"Then let's take our seats, shall we?" Mr Banner responds with authority, his eyes flickering between me, Mike, and Edward.

Edward picks up his chair that had been thrown to the ground during his outburst, and takes his seat silently, without a look in my direction, or since I had stopped him from punching Mike.

Before I have a chance to talk to Edward though, Mr Banner starts his lesson, talking for most of the hour, and not giving me an opportunity to speak to Edward about what just happened. So I turn my attention to my notes, trying to take my mind of Edward sitting next to me and all the thoughts that are running through my mind about him defending me… again.

With being so absorbed in thoughts, I almost miss a small piece of paper being slid across the table, from Edward, until its right in front of me.

I stare at it for a moment, lifting my eyes to check Mr Banner isn't watching, before I opened it.

_Are you okay? _ It read.

I look to my left to see Edward staring at me with his bright emerald eyes, and then nodding towards the note.

_I'm okay. Are you okay? _I write back, sliding it back over it him.

_I'm okay. I would be feeling better if I had at least gotten in a couple of punches with Mike, before you stopped me, but I guess I'm okay._

I shake my head slightly, as I write my response.

_I couldn't let you do that Edward. You could have gotten into serious trouble. _

_That wouldn't be something new to me. _Edward replies.

_What do you mean? _I ask intrigued to know a little bit more about the mystery that is Edward.

_Let's just say… it wouldn't be the first time I would be getting myself involved in serious shit. _

I glance back towards Edward after this statement, to find him staring back at me with a serious look on his face. What does this mean? What aren't you telling me? I want to ask, but I can't, not here anyway. But I just want to know more about Edward. I feel this intense pull towards him that I can't explain, and I hardly know him, but I want to. Does he feel the same? I try to see if there was any sort of sign, or glint, in his eyes that tell me he wants to get to know me too. But Mr Banner starts talking again forcing Edward and me to break eye contact and listen to him again.

"Alright, I want everyone's attention please!" Mr Banner starts, "I have the topics for your biology projects. Each pair will get a topic and will have 6 weeks, to complete your project, alongside other assignments." Mr Banner adds slyly, as he starts to go table to table, handing out topics.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, here's yours." He says, handing me a piece of paper, before moving on to the next table.

""Mitosis – The cell cycle…" I mumble to Edward, glancing up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Umm…" Edward grunts, his eyes never leaving my face. His gaze starts to make me anxious after a few seconds, and I start biting on my bottom lip.

"So… umm… we could start work at home I guess… getting together all our research and then compare notes at school?" I state quietly, ending it more like a question, because his stare is making me nervous.

"You are really something …" Edward mumbles, almost to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" I ask, suddenly very self-conscious.

"_Good_ something…" he replies, with a panty-dropping smile that makes my knees weak, just as the bell rings indicating the end of class.

"O-okay…"

"We could do _research_ at my house… Carlisle's a doctor; he has a lot of books on this kind of stuff that we can use. So meet me at my car after school." Edward says finally, not giving me any choice in the matter, as he gets up and grabs his backpack off the floor.

"O-okay…" I repeat.

"See you later then." He finishes with a smirk that makes my heart flutter, before strolling out of class gracefully.

I somehow make it to gym, not exactly knowing how, as my mind was still trying to process Edwards invite to _study_ at his house. That boy was a complete mystery. He would be so distant one minute, and then more open the next, only to then go back to being all dark and aloof. If it were any other guy I might just let it go and forget about him. But with Edward there is just something different, this connection with him that I can't deny myself. He brings out something in me I didn't know exist until I met him just a few days ago. I'm more confident and forward with him, and have flirted more in the last couple of day then I had ever before… in my life.

The excitement of being alone with Edward gets me through gym.

And when I see him leaning against his Volvo in the parking lot, black ray-bans perfectly balanced on his nose and looking oh so yummy, my heart pumps wildly in my chest and my panties get wet instantly.

_God, he is so hot._

"Are you ready?" he asks as I approach.

I nod silently, suddenly shy in his presence, making him chuckle lightly.

"Try not to look so scared." He says softly, stepping towards me and brushing his fingertips down my neck, making my shiver and lean into his touch.

"I'm not scared" I state, hopefully sounding full of confidence.

"You should be…"

"Well I'm not, so stop trying to scare me off."

"Alright Kitten…" He chuckles again, as I blush at his words, "Let's go. Follow me in your car, okay?"

"Yeah…"I respond, heading towards my car.

"Oh, and Bella… I'll try not to go too fast for you." He calls out, winking at me as another one of his panting wetting smirk appears on his face.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Than review! Please!**

**Chapter 6 will be posted soon, (Probably the next couple of days!) Tomorrow I'm going wedding dress shopping with my sister so may not update, but I will very soon! Chapter 6 is written! **

**xoxo**


End file.
